Pearls of Pain
by yamitamashii
Summary: Rin thought that she could have a peaceful life, until she was


A/N- This is another attempt at a Rin/Sessh fic. One that I may hopefully finish...; Enjoy! ( oh and if this sounds kinda like one of my Other Rin/sessh fics, sorry...but I guess I couldn't think of any other way to describe Rin other than I had described her in my other fic...Gomen!)

Her long ebony silk hair flowed over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her lips were as red and a small as a rosebud. Her petite frame fitted her personality perfectly. And her skin, so creamy and soft, it almost looked as if you had caught a ray of moonlight and put it on flesh. But her eyes were the best...They were warm pools of cinnamon, just bursting with life and happiness. And whenever she would smile, those eyes would light up and no matter what mood you were in, you would suddenly feel happy. This combination would make men all over Japan swoon for her! All but one...

"Come quickly," came a cold voice.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-san," Rin answered. She skipped happily over to her lord's side.

"Rin, we are going to stop for the night. There is a spring near so you can bathe there," Sesshoumaru told the teenage girl.

"Hai, my lord," replied Rin, curtsying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What shall we eat this day?" came the squeaking voice of Jaken.

"I'm feeling fish. And we can stop here for the night."

"Yes, my lord." And Jaken scurried off to catch their dinner.

Rin skipped toward the spring, singing as she went. When she reached it, she took off her kimono and slipped into the spring.

'It's so nice and warm in here!' Rin thought, relaxing herself. She hadn't bathed in a while and it sure felt nice to. She ran her fingers threw her hair, trying to clean a month's dirt out of it. After 30 minutes, Rin finally managed to untangle and clean her hair. She got out of the spring, dried herself, and put on her kimono. Not a second later, a hand was clamped to her mouth. Rin struggled, kicking her legs furiously, her heart pounding in her ears. She tried to call out to her lord but she felt weaker and weaker. Slowly the blackness wrapped around her and she fell unconscious.

Sesshoumaru gazed into the fire, wondering what was taking Rin so long. No, he mustn't go worrying about her anyway. What did he care? Honestly. The child was nothing to him. He never meant to keep her, she just sort of... followed him. He rested his head on the back of the tree trunk. He couldn't go checking on her. That would be invading her privacy. Oh well, he'd just give it a couple more minutes. Just a couple more... He tried not to close his eyes, feeling tired. They had begun traveling at dawn and now it was dusk. So tired... His eyelids were dropping. 'Maybe some water will help clear my mind,' he thought, dipping his hands into the wooden bowl and drinking from it. But the more he drank...the more tired he got...'Well, a little nap couldn't hurt...' He thought, letting his eyelids drop. He was asleep before they fully closed...

Rin opened her eyes. She tried to rub them, but found that her hands were tied behind her back, and her legs were bound. They bit into her delicate skin, stinging like knives. She tried to get up, but she was bound so tightly that she could barely move. There was also a gag in her mouth. 'Help!' She thought desperately, trying to free herself. Suddenly he sound of a door being opened was heard. Footsteps got closer and closer to her. 'Sesshoumaru!' Rin thought. But it wasn't Sesshoumaru. It was...Kagura?

Kagura stepped into the light, keeping her face half hidden behind her fan. "Naraku wishes to see you," she said in her fox-like voice. She bent down and untied the ropes that bounded Rin's hands and feet. Rin pulled the gag out of her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. Kagura turned her back. "Follow me."

Rin gulped and shakily hobbled after her. When she reached the room, she gasped and cried out, "Jaken!" The miserable toad had large lumps sprouting from his head.

"Don't tell them anything!" He warned Rin, his voice hoarse.

Rin's eyes widened. Suddenly she understood. Sesshoumaru had been planning to destroy Naraku, to get the Shikon Jewel. Why he wanted to do this, Rin didn't understand. But she did understand now what Naraku was going to do to her.

"Get the toad away," came a cold voice from the shadows. As Jaken was being dragged away, Rin was being strapped down to a long wooden board. She resented, thrashing her arms about and kicking her legs as furiously as she could. But she still got bound to the wooden board. The ropes were so tight; they dug into her flesh making her bleed. Crystal tears welled up in her eyes, falling down her cheeks. It hurt so much. The cold voice came again, "Hit her until you receive an answer. If she doesn't tell you anything, try loosening the toad's mouth."

The first man flicked a whip at her. A line of red showed up across her legs. Rin screamed in pain. It felt like a million arrows were being stabbed into her, then taken out again.

"What is Sesshoumaru planning?" roared the man, holding the whip dangerously close to her face.

Rin pressed her lips together, ending the scream.

"Being silent, are ya?" The man roared, bring the whip down. It hissed while it was in the air, and cut Rin's delicate flesh. Rin screamed again. The man asked again what Sesshoumaru was planning. When Rin refused to answer, he brought his open palm against her cheek, creating the mark of his hand there. This continued for a while. The men asked questions, and when Rin didn't tell them anything, they would punch her, slap her, kick her, whip her. And all Rin could do was scream Sesshoumaru's name...over and over again...

Finally, feeling like she wasn't going to tell, they flipped the wooden board over onto the hard cement stone. Rin felt the pain of the hard floor. It was so cold... Every part of her felt like it was on fire. It hurt...so bad... Rin felt herself reaching for the darkness that lay ahead. She wanted to die...

Suddenly she felt the tight cords of rope loosening. She was dragged across the floor, into a dungeon. She opened her bruised eyes, looking around. She saw Jaken sitting in the corner, but soon he was being yanked out to be strapped on the board... As he was being dragged past, he caught a glimpse of Rin's face. It was bloody and bruised. One of her eyes were puffy and black. Her arms and legs were cut and scratched. Blood was pouring from the wounds, and onto the stone floor. How much more could the human girl hold on?

Kanna entered a few seconds later, bringing with her moldy bread and muddy water.

"Eat," she ordered in her monotone voice.

Rin reached for the bread biting into. How much better would fish taste? She wondered.

"Kanna, you may leave now," came Naraku's voice. "I will deal with her."

A moment's silence. Then...

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Rin looked up. What happened?

"Well, if you won't speak, I guess I'll just tell you anyway. Sesshoumaru is probably still sleeping now, without a care in the world. I put a drug in that water. It makes you go to sleep for...a while...If he drank the whole bucket, then he should sleep for about two days. If not, then probably a day and a half or something. So that should give us enough time to crack one of you down. If I don't get an answer from you by tomorrow sundown, then I'll just have to kill you. Possibly right in front of Sesshoumaru's eyes." Naraku paused for a moment. Then you said, "I have to protect myself, you do know that, right Rin?"

Rin kept her lips shut, afraid that if she said anything, it would be bad for Sesshoumaru.

"I understand why you don't want to talk, but I only told you so you could fully understand what is going on. No one is here to rescue you. Your trapped, whether you like it or not." With that he got up and left, leaving Kohaku to guard the door.

Rin tried to sleep, tried to escape all the pain. But it was the pain that kept her awake. Every time she almost slipped away, there would be a stab of pain in her waist. Or maybe her arms or legs. And sometimes it was Jakens yelps that kept her up all night. But before she knew it, she was being slapped onto that hateful wooden board again, screaming for her life as they whipped her skin raw. Finally she got dragged into the dungeon again. It was bliss just to crawl to the corner and curl up into a tight ball, wishing this would have never happened. She shivered and cried, calling for Sesshoumaru. If what Naraku said was true, then she would be dead by tomorrow.

Kagura appeared at the doorway. "You brat!" She raged, kicking Rin. "How dare you not tell?! Why I have the mind to kill you right now!" With that, Kagura lashed out, slapping the poor girl. Slapping, hitting, kicking, cursing...over and over, until Rin felt numb with pain. She lay there, sprawled onto the hard stone floor, coughing blood, trying to catch her breath.

"That should teach you something," Kagura muttered. She headed out of dungeon, just as Jaken was headed in.

"Keep that toad away from her," Kagura ordered. "They might come up with a plan to escape."

They locked Jaken into a different cell, and left.

"The questioning can be left for tomorrow," Naraku said. The candle lights flickered out and the dungeon was cast into darkness.

Rin could barely open her eyes. Soon her mind slipped away and she fell asleep.

Kohaku unlocked the cell door and crept over to the corner where Rin was sleeping. He covered her mouth and shook her to get her awake. "Rin!" He whispered. "Get up!"

Rin opened a bleary eye. Seeing Kohaku with his hand over her mouth she immediately panicked and began beating her tiny fists on him. "No! Ouch! Stop- I'm helping you! Stop it!"

Rin stopped, gasping for breath. She wasn't in the greatest of conditions right now. Giving up, she sank into Kohaku's arms.

"Listen to me, Rin. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise. I was trapped under Naraku's spell, but your cry freed me Rin. You can trust me...I promise..."

Rin nodded. "I trust you..." she said hoarsely. Who else could she trust?

Kohaku smiled. Even though she was covered in bruises she was still beautiful. The moonlight reveled how smooth her skin really was underneath the cuts. Kohaku rubbed his thumb over her cheek, a tear falling from his eye. How could they do this to such an innocent girl? But this was not the time to think about that now. He got up, carrying Rin in his arms.

"I promise," he whispered. "I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do..."


End file.
